Last Sacrifice
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: Poll winner! Jay gets captured by the stone army when trying to get Zane's falcon. Zane feels guilty and goes in after him. He finds out it's a trap a minute to late. No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

I ran across the dark forest along with Jay the wind even seemed bitter as it blew into our faces. The trees moved with perfect rhythm. And the sun shone down perfectly on my face, not making me sweat, but relieving a warm sensation on my face. The plan was to grab my falcon, and get out without anyone seeing us. Perfect, and simple, but a dozen things could go wrong.

We laid on top of a small mountain giving us a view of the entire camp. I looked over at Jay who looked kind of nervous, I was nervous to, I didn't want to show it though. He gave me a goofy smile, like he always did, I think my nervousness was showing.

The question was now who was going to go and grab him. I sat up and watched the army following orders.

"Who is going to go down there Jay?" I asked. He looked over at me with a face of confusion.

"I will go" he suggested

"Are you sure?" I asked. He paused and nodded.

"We will wait for the clearing" we waited for the right opening where all of the army men were gone away from the tent. I watched as the army men cleared the tent. I looked over at Jay who nodded at me. He put on his blue mask and started to move closer to the tent. He hid behind a couple trees before heading to the tent.

Nervousness flooded my body, I was twitching my hands. Jay you better come out alive, I don't know what the team would be without you. I watched Jay move closer and closer toward my falcon. He was now only a couple feet away from it, the place was now swarming with army men. My nerves started to get worse as his presence.

I watched as Jay reached out to grab my falcon when my nightmares came true. One of the guys pointed and spoke in their language. It was obviously 'ninja' in their language. I watched as Jay was swarmed with army men, he pulled his hood off, his face had a half worry and half why didn't I see this coming. As some of the men grabbed Jay he dropped the falcon.

He couldn't get out of their grip but he still struggled. I couldn't explain how badly I wanted to jump in and try to help Jay but I knew it would be hopeless we would both be taken and captive. I watched Garmadon walk out of a giant tent. I watched as he walked over to Jay who was now held by the arms by two army men. I watched him yell at him making me clench my fists. All my fears came true. Garmadon pointed to the tent, the two army men walked into the tent. I had to rescue him, no matter what stands in my way.

**How you like the first chapter.**

**Vote on my new poll**

**And if you sneezed bless you**


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't hear Jay scream, so that was a good sign, maybe. If he were hurting him he would be screaming, probably. I was waiting for Garmadon to walk out of the tent that is when I break in, grab Jay, and leave without being noticed, simple. Yet a dozen things could go wrong.

If it was anything like our first plan, something was going to go wrong. That is what worried me, I was more concerned for Jay than myself.

I was scared to leave the camp, Jay's safety might be in danger if I go. I watched the tent like a hawk, not even concerned by my falcon. A few minutes later I saw Garmadon walking out of the tent. I watched him go over to the general and start to talk to him. I took the chance and leaped out from the cliff I was sitting at. I made my way to the tent without being seen.

I quickly made my way into the tent. The room had a small bed, a head manikin for his crown that he was wearing other than that it was empty. Except for in the back of the room there was a lumpy sheet, Jay.

I ran over to the sheet and pulled it. I saw Jay's wrists tied together along with his ankles. He was sitting up with a black eye and his mouth gagged. I quickly unclipped the gag and grabbed my knife.

"Zane don't you have to leave" he said quickly between breaths.

"What are you talking about, I'm not leaving you." I kept cutting the rope around his wrists.

"Zane it's a-"all of a sudden Jay stopped and gasped. I looked at the 'door' Garmadon was standing there smiling.

"Hello ninja"  
**sorry it was a short chapter, I wanted to you know kind of a cliff hanger, I have no idea. So review and vote on my NEW poll.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter, I cried a little on this chapter, because I was listening to a sad piano and violin mixture. So enjoy.**

**Warning: NO MERCY!**

I watched as Garmadon slowly walked into the tent. He had a big smile, like he planned this. I looked down at Jay who had a panicked look on his face.

"Zane… run" I started to breath harder. I couldn't leave my friend. I went into a defensive position Sensei taught us.

"You're a stupid ninja aren't you" he said softly. I didn't answer, I was too nervous. I knew I couldn't beat him, but maybe I could stall some time for Jay to get out of here. Garmadon was a few feet away from me.

I know you can't beat me, and neither can your weak friends" I threw a punch at him, he quickly lifted his arm and grabbed my punch.

"Hasn't my stupid brother taught you anything" he took his other arm and punched me, making me fly towards the ground. I managed to swing my legs making him fall on the ground. He crawled back next to the bed, he reached under and grabbed a long sword.

I moved back towards Jay, like a shield. Garmadon stood up with the sword in his hands, I was screwed. Jay handed me the tiny knife I gave him, while he tried to rip the rope apart.

I looked over at Jay who had just gotten up. We just needed to get past Garmadon, which was going to be hard. He swung near us making us move back.

We couldn't really make a plan to get out since he was standing right there. I looked over at Garmadon who swung the sword at me, I reacted and jumped on the sword pinning it to the floor. Jay took the opportunity to run around Garmadon towards the door. Garmadon saw it and swung the sword towards him. Without thinking I stood up quickly and saw that the sword was going to hit Jay. I pushed Garmadon to the ground, he looked up at me with evil in his eyes. He situated himself and moved the sword so it was pointing at me. That's when the world slowed down, and I couldn't move.

Jay turned around slowly, he had a grin, from getting away to a frown. I saw Garmadon slowly get up with the sword getting closer to my stomach, I wanted to move but I couldn't move from shock.

As soon as the world slowed down, it turned back to normal. All of a sudden I felt a sharp wave of pain in my stomach, the sword. I looked down and saw the silver sword inserted into my stomach, one of the worst places it could be, for a robot anyway.

The sword went completely through me, I felt the blade in my insides, yet I didn't cry. A small trickle of blood came out of my mouth. I could hear Jay scream my name. I didn't move though.

Garmadon took the sword out slowly, once it was out he splattered the blood against the wall. I fell from my feet and onto the ground, I couldn't feel anything but the pain flashing all over me. I held my stomach blood was everywhere. Jay ran over to me not even caring about Garmadon. He knelt next to me.

"Zane, Zane can you hear me" he screamed, I could feel his light tears on my bloody and torn ninja suit.

"You have 10 seconds to grab your friend and go before I send my troops after you" he told us. Jay picked me up Marriage style.

He started to run the best he could out of here. He ran through the forest, it was now night, we did do this in the evening. Jay started to pant wildly, I couldn't do anything though. Jay looked over at a small cave we passed earlier, he quickly ran over to it and hid behind a rock. I could hear the faint cry of the stone army from far away. Jay decided to try to stop the bleeding.

He took off my, now ruined, ninja suit. He took off his perfect shirt to stop the bleeding, so there would be no infection. I could hear his crying. I felt my eyes start to get heavy.

"Stay with me buddy" Jay said quietly. He pushed harder on my stomach trying to stop the bleeding. It was no use, the blood poured out. My skin started to turn an unnatural ash color.

"I think they left" Jay said quietly. I think he was right there was no noise from the army.

"We have to go" he said he picked me up I held onto his shoulder with one arm and with the other one I held onto the shirt on my wound. Now to get home.

**Next chapter is Jay's pov, sorry if it was sad, or if you like that stuff, you're welcome.**

**Review, and vote on my poll.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jay pov**

I just got pasted Garmadon as Zane stepped on the sword. I looked back and saw Garmadon with his sword aimed towards Zane. I saw him launch his sword towards Zane's stomach.

It quickly entered and left the other side of Zane's body. Blood and sparks left each side of his body. As soon as it came in he took it out slowly.

"ZANE!" I screamed in terror. I quickly ran over to him and knelt next to him. I didn't want to touch the wound thinking it will make it worse.

"Zane, Zane can you hear me" I asked, he didn't answer. I started to cry, he risked himself saving me. This was my fault.

"You have 10 seconds to grab your friend and go before I send my troops after you" he told us. I picked him up marriage style gently trying not to make any more injury.

"Ten" I quickly ran out of the tent and into the forest. I could hear the sound of the stone army behind us. I remember a cave we passed while walking over to the camp.

I quickly looked around when I saw the familiar small cave. I walked into it and set Zane down. I panted like a dog, he wasn't as light as I thought.

I took off his bloody and torn shirt off I took off mine and pressed it on his stomach wound. I tried to press it harder to stop the bleeding, but his back was still bleeding. I started to cry harder, even though I had to be strong for Zane.

I looked down at his face it was now turning an unsettling ash color and his blue eyes are turning into a greyish color. His eyes started to close slowly and open quickly back and forth.

"Stay with me buddy… I think they left" I said I didn't hear any random language or footsteps. "We have to go" I said.

I picked him up and let him hang on one shoulder while he held onto my bloody shirt.

**(This is where we left off)**

Zane started to walk slowly, but I knew we had to hurry. He started to sink into his knees, so I helped by lifting him up.

"Jay" he said quietly, this is the first time he spoke to me in a while. "Jay… I'm not going to make it" he said.

"No, no Zane don't say that… Dr. Julian is going to fix you up." I started to cry again, how could this happen. I kept walking picking up my speed. I felt a small drop on my head. I held a hand out another drop landed on it. It can't rain now. A few minutes later it started to downpour.

What felt like hours I saw a small light, the bounty. I quickened my speed.

"Don't worry Zane we are almost home, do you see the light" I said pointing towards the ship. He gave a light chuckled that strengthened my spirit. I heard Kai yell 'their home' calmly. I saw one of the ninja's jump from off of the ship and over towards us.

**How will the ninja's react?**

**Read, review, and vote on my poll.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kai pov**

I sat on the couch uncomfortably, they left in the afternoon, it's now night, where the hell are they?! I stood up from the couch and started to pace awkwardly in the room. I couldn't stand it anymore.

I walked out of the room and started to walk onto the deck. Where Nya was standing against the railing.

"Kai I am so worried they have been gone for three hours" she said. I was worried to but I didn't want to admit it to her.

"I'm sure there fine, probably walking back now" I told her.

"Come on its starting to rain" I told her. She nodded and came in with me. We sat on the couch and started to watch TV to get our minds off of the situations. Cole suddenly walked in.

"Any news on Zane and Jay? Me and Dr. J are getting worried" he asked.

"No I am sure-" I looked out the small window and saw Jay and Zane walking up to the ship in the dark. It was like all of the stress lifted off my shoulders.

"Thank god there back" I said. I quickly got up and ran out the door. I ran out on deck and jumped off of it. I ran over to them.

**(This is where we left off AGAIN)**

"Hey what took you guys so long" I asked laughing afterwards.

"Kai… help" I stopped cold when I saw a good look at them. Zane was holding onto jay with no shirt and his hand covering something on his stomach. I walked up to them.

"What happen" I asked as I grabbed Zane's arm

"Garmadon… he stabbed Zane in the stomach with a sword" I then realized how serious this was. I grabbed Zane and held him marriage style.

"Did you get hurt?" I asked him

"No… he risked himself for me" he started to cry which mixed in the rain. He then stopped and ran next to me onto the ship.

I looked at the window and saw Nya looking out. I climbed on the ship, Cole was on the deck. He quickly came over to me and held his mouth. I ran down the hallway to Dr. Julian's room. I burst through the door, he looked up at me quickly and saw me, wet, bloody, and holding his motionless son. He quickly got up from his chair and ran over to me. He put a hand on his face. He turned around and pushed everything off of his table. I put Zane on the table.

"Is he going to make it" his face was twisted in pain, along with a light purple tint under his eyes.

"I don't know" he pressed on Zane's stomach making his control pad visible, it had been destroyed. Sparks flied everywhere, his pad was now crushed into tiny bits. He started to pick them out to see that the cords had been ripped apart.

I-I need some time to see if I could fix him" he said quietly. I nodded in agreement.

**… I have nothing to say**


	6. Chapter 6

**Starts getting emotional *sniff***

**Dr. Julian**

I started to pick at Zane's inside controls, he was destroyed. One of his major cords had been cut in half causing many problems, not to mention his blood loss **(yes Zane can die of blood loss). **I have to save him though, he was my son.

"f-father" he said quietly. I looked at his face, his eyes were barley opened.

"Yes son" I said. I put my hand on his face lightly.

I-I want to say, before I die… that I love you, and I thank you for raising me" my eyes started to water.

"No, Zane, don't say that, I-I'm going to fix you" I couldn't watch my son die, but it was hopeless to save him, he was too far gone. I ran my hand through his hair.

"I-I love you father" he said quietly. Tears started to run down my face like a waterfall.

"I love you too son… you were the best son a father could have" he smiled before his eyes slowly closed and his head slid towards the table.

I couldn't let him go, I grabbed his shoulders and started to lightly shake him.

"Zane please don't leave me" I said quietly. I knew it was too late for that though. He was gone, I couldn't save him this time. My started to flash with memories of him and me together in the tree, when he found me in the lighthouse. I wish I could have been there for you more when you grew up.

Blood started to trickle down and off the table. I took some medical tape and wrapped some around his wounds. Tears poured down my face, I fell to the ground sobbing.

I walked out of the room, the news was going to break their hearts.

**Sad chapter, sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dr. Julian**

I walked out of the room no one was in the hallway, I walked through and heard talking in the game room. I took a deep breath and opened the door, their heads all turned towards me. Everyone was in the room Lloyd, Kai, Cole, Jay, Nya, Misako, and Wu. Jay stood up from the couch.

"Is he okay?" Jay asked. I breathed deeply, I couldn't tell them, and I had to though.

"Zane… Zane didn't make it" I said sadly

"No" Cole said under his breath.

Jay burst out crying along with Nya. Sensei was motionless, probably stunned his brother would do something like this. Cole had tears started to form in his eyes as he slid down the wall. Kai sat next to Nya trying to calm her down, I just held my head low.

"It can't be" Jay said

**Jay pov**

How could this happen, I-I was supposed to save him. I was stunned, my brother can't die. I fell to the floor crying, I was going to kill Garmadon for this.

If I didn't get captured… if he didn't save me, he would still be here. This was all my fault

**Kai pov**

I didn't think our nindroid could die, yet here we are. I rubbed Nya's hair trying to calm her down. I couldn't believe it, I can't believe I sent those two, alone.

This was my fault

**Cole pov**

I hid my face in my knees as I sank to the ground. I started to cry, I didn't care what anyone thought my brother is gone. I was supposed to be the leader, I was supposed to protect my family.

This was all my fault

**Nya pov**

I held onto Kai in a hug, I needed one. I cried rapidly in his red ninja suit. I knew Garmadon was evil but I couldn't believe Garmadon would go as far as murder. I had anger, hate, and sadness building up in me.

**Lloyd pov**

I was stunned, my dad killed my best friend. I was angry and sad at the same time, angry at my dad, probably seeking revenge. And sad for my friend. I turned around facing the wall and punched it making a hole.

I should have went with them, I could have helped them, and I could have prevented this.

It was my fault.

**Sensei pov**

I couldn't believe what my brother had done, He killed my student. I bowed my head, my tears were the most silent out of the room. This was not going to end well.


End file.
